


Spiderman Mark

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spiderman Mark, mysterio donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Donghyuck learns something new about his boyfriend Mark.Aka just a spiderman au where Mark is Spiderman and Donghyuck is Mysterio and then they fuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Spiderman Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout @spoiledhyuck for requesting a spiderman au because this was super fun to write.
> 
> Fair warning, I have never read spiderman and only seen the first Tom Holland movie so I apologize now if the characterization is way off.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.

“So, let’s see who you really are.” Mysterio said, gliding closer. Mark struggled against the clamps that bound him to the table, but it was no use. Mysterio reached out, grabbing Mark’s mask and pulling it off. “Mark?”

Mark’s eyes went wide, Mysterio knew him. Mark watched as Mysterio took off his helmet, jaw dropping. Mark would know that tan face anywhere, it was his boyfriend after all. “Donghyuck?”

“And here I thought I knew everything about you.” Donghyuck teased, however the younger made no move to untie Mark even as the older boy continued struggling to free himself. “But I gotta say, there’s something about seeing you all worked up that’s turning me on.”

Donghyuck ran his hands over Mark’s chest, feeling the older boy’s muscles even through his suit. Mark continued struggling to free himself, but he was no longer giving it his full effort, too distracted by Donghyuck’s hand inching its way towards his dick. 

“Let me go.” Mark said, almost pleading. Donghyuck smirked, it wasn’t the first time he’d had Mark tied up like this and he had every intention of taking full advantage of the situation.

“You can always use your safeword.” Donghyuck teased, grabbing Mark’s half hard cock and giving it a squeeze. Mark moaned, unconsciously thrusting into Donghyuck’s hand. “That’s what I thought. Now let’s get you out of these clothes.” 

Donghyuck stripped Mark of his suit with surprising ease before pulling off his own clothes, leaving both of them naked and hard. Mark intently watched Donghyuck, marvelling at every inch of tan skin that was exposed. 

Donghyuck straddled Mark, giving the older boy a brief kiss before latching his lips onto Mark’s neck. Mark moaned loudly as Donghyuck sucked marks into the skin, thrusting his hips up to grind his throbbing erection on Donghyuck’s thigh. Donghyuck smirked at how desperate Mark was, moving lower to leave another hickey on Mark’s collarbone.

Once he was satisfied with his work Donghyuck moved lower, kissing his way down Mark’s body and pausing once he reached the boy’s nipples. Donghyuck happily sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub as he tweaked Mark’s other nipple. Mark let out a broken sob at the feeling, Donghyuck knew just how sensitive Mark’s nipples were.

Donghyuck took his time working Mark’s nipples, pulling back after a few minutes with a proud smirk. Mark was shaking by the time Donghyuck was finished, hard cock leaking a pool of precum onto his stomach. 

Continuing to make his way down Mark’s muscular chest, Donghyuck paused again at Mark’s abs. Donghyuck had always loved the older boy’s incredible sixpack, kissing each ab and licking up the precum that had pooled in the ridges between the muscles. 

“Fuck.” Mark groaned, desperately bucking his hips in search of friction. Chuckling, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hips and pushed them down, forcing the older boy still. 

“Relax baby.” Donghyuck said as he moved between Mark’s legs so he was facing the older boy’s throbbing cock. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Mark let out a broken sob as Donghyuck swallowed his erection, the younger boy easily deepthroating Mark’s long cock. White exploded across Mark’s vision as he felt Donghyuck’s hot mouth surrounding him, using all of his willpower not to fuck up into the younger’s mouth.

Donghyuck eagerly bobbed on Mark’s dick, mapping every inch of the older boy’s cock with his tongue as he gulped down Mark’s precum with a hunger. Mark’s moans echoed around the empty room, hands balled into fists as pleasure tore through his body.

Pulling off Mark with a pop, Donghyuck moved lower and sucked Mark’s balls into his mouth. Mark moaned even louder as Donghyuck tongued his balls, Donghyuck bathing the sack in saliva before returning to Mark’s twitching cock.

Donghyuck continued blowing Mark and drinking the seemingly endless flow of precum leaking from the older boy’s cock,Mark’s taste exploding on Donghyuck’s tongue and filling the boy with desire. 

Needing Mark inside him, Donghyuck pulled off Mark and kissed the older boy passionately as he lined Mark’s slick cock up with his twitching hole. Mark kissed Donghyuck back hungrily, letting out a long moan into the boy’s mouth as Donghyuck seated himself in Mark’s lap in one go. 

Donghyuck broke the kiss and threw his head back, letting out a moan as he adjusted to the seven inch cock buried inside him. Mark panted as Donghyuck clenched around him, dick throbbing inside the younger.

After taking a moment, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shoulders and lifted himself up before letting gravity impale him back on Mark’s dick. Both boys moaned loudly at the feeling, Donghyuck digging his nails in Mark’s shoulder as he sped up.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Donghyuck eagerly bounced in Mark’s lap, the older boy thrusting up to meet Donghyuck’s bounces. Mark flexed against the bounds keeping him to the table, desperate to hold Donghyuck down and fuck the boy into oblivion.

A sudden crash filled the room as Mark broke the clamps holding him down, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck and pinning the boy onto his back before beginning to brutally pound into him. Donghyuck’s moans grew louder at the new pace, grabbing Mark’s hair and pulling the older boy into a passionate kiss

Donghyuck practically screamed into Mark’s mouth as the older boy’s dick stabbed into his prostate. Donghyuck clenched around Mark, spurring the older boy on to fuck even harder into Donghyuck.

Feeling himself getting close, Mark slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Donghyuck’s hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts into the younger boy. Donghyuck bucked desperately into Mark’s fist, mind too clouded to focus on anything but the pleasure of Mark’s calloused fist moving along his dick. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Donghyuck groaned, breaking the kiss and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark sped up his hand at the words, driving his cock hard into Donghyuck’s prostate with each thrust.

Donghyuck let out a long moan as he came, pumping his load over Mark’s fist as the older boy fucked him through his orgasm.

Slumping against the table, Donghyuck let Mark chase his own orgasm, the older boy aggressively pounding into Donghyuck’s clenching hole. Mark didn’t last much longer before letting out a guttural moan and slamming himself deep into Donghyuck, filling the younger’s clenching hole with his load.

Panting, Mark collapsed against Donghyuck, softening dick slipping out of Donghyuck’s used hole. The pair laid there as they recovered from their orgasms until Donghyuck broke the silence.

“So, you’re spiderman huh.” Donghyuck said, rolling Mark off of him with a grunt and leaning on his elbow to look down at the older boy. “Anything else you’re not telling me?”

“I love you.” Mark answered, smiling at the flush that appeared on Donghyuck’s cheeks. “Also you’re quitting your super villaining.”

“Deal.” Donghyuck replied, leaning in to kiss Mark tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, never read spiderman so sorry if this is super unrealistic. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
